


Diabolical Bozos

by Tobyaudax



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Flash, Scary Clowns, mention of masturbation, potentially mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: Once Mick finally got out of juvie, he and Lenny started up their partnership. Lenny's got big plans and a need for discretion to discuss them. No better place for privacy than a run-down movie theater, playing a film that's not even doing well.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Diabolical Bozos

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly longer version of a prompt that never really fit the prompt it was written for. Basically it's been re-worded in some places and re-ordered to be a more complete, optimistically better story. The new title comes from [the Dickies' song about the movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGsliizHjsk).
> 
> I haven’t seen a lot of posts on the topic, but the few that I did read speculated that [Stephen King’s “IT”](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_\(miniseries\)) was responsible for Mick’s extreme dislike/fear of clowns (as showcased in S3.02 of Legends of Tomorrow, “Freakshow”). Those speculators seem to have forgotten about the [1988 masterpiece “Killer Klowns from Outer Space”](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killer_Klowns_from_Outer_Space), a movie whose title is self-explanatory. 
> 
> Mick would’ve been about 18 (making Len around 16) when it was released in theaters, so I feel that little gem is the reason he’s not a fan of clowns. (Personally I love them, but I can see how that movie could scar a person)

_PT Barnum said it so long ago_  
_There's one born every minute, don't you know_

* * *

The theater in Keystone was only showing three movies- _Rambo III, Killer Klowns from Outer Space_ and _American Gothic_. Mick volunteered the Rambo flick, but Lenny insisted they'd have more privacy for planning in the clown movie- it had been out for a week already and he said he hadn't seen a single good review in the papers. Lenny was always reading- newspapers, non-porno magazines, and little paperback books. He'd told Mick about a few of those books and even suggested he try _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ , since Mick had let slip his interest in hunting vampires. "It's basically a manual for killin' 'em," Lenny had explained over the crappy food at The Motorcar, where they'd met for the first time on the outside, the day Mick got out of juvie. 

Mick liked reading, he was just a lot slower at it than Lenny. He preferred comics, something with pictures that would help him get through the story faster. Movies were easier, too, which was why Mick suggested they meet at the theater to talk about their new partnership. They'd started all kinds of big plans while locked up- mostly Lenny planned; Mick preferred to do things spontaneously, but acknowledged that wasn't always ideal when robbing a bank- and agreed to find each other as soon as they were out. The theater would be quiet, easy to sneak into, and Lenny's sticky little fingers could get them some free food and extra cash. It would also be dark and no one would notice if Mick worked up the balls to hold Lenny's hand.

When he first realized he was staring at Lenny too often, Mick figured he'd just been in juvie for too long. And Lenny was really pretty, besides. Mick liked girls, always jerking it to girly 'zines he took from the other guys or later swiped from gas stations and drug stores. But he'd also started to beat off while thinking about Lenny: his pretty red lips, his hands and his cute, curly hair. He didn't think any other guys were "cute" or "pretty", so Mick eventually decided it was just Lenny that got him hard and he wasn't gay if it was one guy. Especially when that one guy was so damn pretty it hurt to look at him sometimes. 

When Mick's last roommate had demanded a transfer and Mick and Lenny started bunking together, Lenny'd told Mick to call him "Leonard". Mick had seen the type before- scrawny kid puffing up and acting tough to avoid beatings. It didn't really work, but if Lenny didn't notice the only reason the other boys left him alone was his big, pyro shadow, Mick wasn't going to tell him. After they'd watched each other's backs for a while and gotten to know each other a little, Lenny eventually said he could call him "Leo". It was what his old man and the guys on his crew called him, but Mick had flat-out refused. "You're not a Ninja Turtle," he'd laughed. And then laughed harder when Lenny's face got all angry and red. Mick had suggested "Lenny" because it sounded like "Lemmy", from Motörhead, and was therefore very cool.

It was a pretty big gamble, thinking Lenny might be into him, but looking the way he did and even the way he moved sometimes had Mick thinking the kid was probably queer. Mick didn't want to think of this as being a "date", but it was kind of hard not to, what with them seeing a movie and, when he peeked into the theater showing the clown flick after using the bathroom, how empty the room was. The privacy was for planning a heist or robbery, but it was just as intimate for two people to suck face. Not for the first time or the last, Mick wondered what kissing Lenny might be like.

He got there first, too early, because he lived nearby and had volunteered to case the building and surrounding area ahead of time. He hadn't noticed a single cop the entire hour he was waiting. When Lenny finally arrived, he didn't seem to think it was a date, which was both a relief and kind of pissed Mick off. He wasn't sure if he imagined the looks Lenny kept sending him when he thought Mick wasn't looking or if it was just wishful thinking. Lenny was nervous though; his hands kept fidgeting with his shirt, fingers twitching and once reaching out towards Mick for some reason before catching himself and dropping the hand into his coat pocket. 

Mick had dressed casual- it was the only way he could since he'd been on his own, couldn't afford better clothes and wasn't good enough at stealing to take them. But Lenny looked like a damn model, or that he'd just stepped out of a John Hughes flick. The coat was a little too big and the fold lines were still visible on his new shirt, but he looked… nice. He looked good, even if he was still too skinny. He'd done something stupid with his hair, though- slicked it back or flattened it or something- that Mick immediately messed up. He grabbed Lenny in a headlock and dug his fingers in, pulling loose the short curls he'd come to admire while they were bunk mates, while Lenny wriggled and cursed and laughed. They postured outside in front of the ticket booth for a few minutes, making a show of deciding what movie they wanted to see and Mick, at least, tried not to stand too close or look too interested in the kid beside him. 

Loudly declaring everything on the marquee garbage, they snuck inside the theater from the alley and snagged seats all the way in the back, under the projection booth. Lenny scampered off to get them snacks- "Extra butter on that popcorn," Mick had demanded- and Mick picked at a chunk of gum on his armrest with one hand, while the other spun his lighter around in his pocket. He wasn't sure how long Lenny was gone before he pulled the beat-up lighter free and flicked it open, his world narrowing to the little flame in the palm of his hand. Distantly, Mick knew he could be spotted and kicked out, since he didn't have a ticket, but the call of the fire was too strong to ignore. It took Lenny saying his name a few times and then shoving him on the shoulder to pull his eyes away and make him finally re-pocket the lighter.

Someday, he mused as the house lights went down and the previews started, he was going to figure out how Lenny could manage to steal so much without getting spotted- he'd brought back a large soda, tub of popcorn saturated with butter, two boxes of M&Ms and a bag of Red Vines without anyone questioning him. He nudged Mick with a pointy elbow and grinned as he fanned out a hundred dollars like a hand of cards. Mick grinned back with a mouthful of soggy kernels, raising and wiggling his eyebrows at Lenny's skills. 

They didn't get much planning done, as Mick's attention kept wandering to the movie. Despite the title, he'd assumed it was a comedy, but the longer it went on, the more concerned and then actually scared he became. Those clowns were terrifying! Sure it was pretty great the way they messed up the asshole cop, but they were also huge and eating people and cotton candy wasn't meant to be used like that! He ducked down in his seat, pulling the collar of his jacket up and holding tight to his lighter. Lenny snickered beside him.

"What'sa matter, Mick? You scared?"

"Shaddup. M'not."

"Oh my god you are! You're scared of some stupid clowns!"

"I ain't scared, asshole. Just- just keep talkin'. What're we doin' once we get outta the bank?"

"Gotta work in some contingencies, now," Lenny mused as he sucked on a Red Vine. Mick was momentarily distracted from the shadow dinosaur eating an old woman on the screen by the way Lenny pursed his lips around the candy.

"Yeah? What for?"

"In case we run into some scary clowns!"

"Fuck you," Mick muttered, slouching further in his seat.

"What if there's a street carnival that day? Or a party clown cashing his paycheck? I gotta look out for my big, tough partner."

"Shut your mouth, Lenny. Said I'm not scared, so I ain't scared. Just- it's loud. Too loud in here, is all."

"Sure, sure," Lenny chuckled. He finished off his last Red Vine and kicked his feet up onto the seat in front of them. "You got a death grip on your lighter 'cause it's _too loud_."

"One more word outta you, I swear."

Lenny backed off for the rest of the movie, and Mick wasn't sure how he made it through to the end. He was relieved and might have cheered when the clowns were defeated, launching out of his seat and pumping a fist at the screen. He and Lenny scurried out the exit they'd snuck in through, bumping shoulders and laughing like Mick hadn't just watched the most terrifying movie in the world. It was dark outside and still chilly, despite June being just around the corner. A cold wind blew over the river from Central and made Lenny's too-big coat flap out behind him. They made it back to the building Mick was squatting in without another word about the movie, Lenny focused on outlining the plan a few more times. There was still a lot of work to be done- reconnaissance and schedules and Lenny had to time everything just right- but they had a solid foundation for the job laid out.

"You comin' in?" Mick asked on the fire escape, flipping the lighter around and around in his pocket.

"Nah, gotta get back and check on Lise. Her mom's been stayin' out later and y'know my dad's not great with kids."

"Yeah. Fuck 'im, the fucker." He tried not to sound too hopeful or desperate when he asked, "See you at the Motorcar tomorrow?"

"Tuesday, Mick," Lenny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I said 'Tuesday' at least three times."

"Yeah. Right. I got it now."

Lenny was sitting on the rusted railing, legs swinging as he kicked the air on either side of Mick. Mick had settled against the cold brick beside the window into his place, his eyes on Lenny, but more and more of his attention drifting to his lighter and the flame waiting to be freed. Lenny's eyes darted to the hand in Mick's pocket, then glanced at the window. He started to say something, but his mouth stayed open, jaw dropping, and a look of horror crept over his face. Mick straightened, leaned forward, alert.

"…Don't look now," Lenny whispered, voice hoarse. Mick leaned closer, a cold sweat prickling along his neck.

"What? What is it?" Mick was an inch away from Lenny, throat dry and muscles screaming as he held perfectly still.

"There's- there's a _clown in your apartment!_ " Lenny shouted the last words and Mick stumbled back, whipping around, heart pounding nearly out of his chest. But all he saw in the dimly lit room were their ghostly reflections in the window- his terrified expression and Lenny laughing his ass off.

"Your _face!_ " Lenny hooted, one hand holding his stomach and the other gripping the rail to keep him from falling. He scrunched up his nose and lowered his voice in a bad imitation of Mick's to grunt, "I ain't scared!"

Mick's instinct was to beat the shit out of him, but he knew too much about the kid's home life at that point in their partnership to go through with it. He moved back into Lenny's space anyway, ignoring the way Lenny tensed up. He grabbed the back of Lenny's head and crushed their lips together, too angry (and maybe a little scared) to stop himself. Lenny squeaked into the kiss and his hands shot out to push against Mick's shoulders for a moment. But a second, or couple seconds later, Lenny's fingers bunched up the cheap material of Mick's jacket and brought him even closer. Lenny tilted his head and licked his way into Mick's mouth; he tasted like Coke and butter and those knock-off Twizzlers. Mick got a hand into Lenny's hair and grinned as he felt those long, pretty fingers clawing at his back and along his scalp.

It took more than one word to get there, but he'd found a way to shut Lenny up, after all.


End file.
